The Sweetest of Times Deleted Scenes and Outtakes
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: Some extra scenes that go with The Sweetest of Times. Didn't need to necessarily read the story to enjoy the scenes :)
1. moving regrets

**The Sweetest of Times Deleted scene #1**

**A/N: So as promised in my Sweetest of Times Fic, I started writing down some of the scenes I thought about putting in the chapters, but decided against. They are going to be anything from flashbacks to whats currently happening in the story, and I cant guarantee you they will be in order. I hope they'll be fun for you guys to read though! Feel free to tell me if theres anything you would like to see me play (ahem) write out in a review! I'm always opened to suggestions!**

**This one is obviously a flashback, a little short, but I hope Killians sweetness makes up for it ;)**

When you put things in perspective, Emma and Henry did not have a lot of things to move into their new apartment. And Killian, Emma had to mentally remind herself, but even there, he didn't have a ton of belongings either. Even still though, David and Mary Margret both insisted on helping them move. So on the morning of the day that was marked on the calendar in red for a month, Emma found herself amidst a sea of boxes in emotional distress. She found herself getting insanely annoyed at Henry for his "mess of boxes" which in reality wasn't even a mess at all and she had just yelled at Killian for misplacing one of her few boxes, that he had found litteraly two seconds later. He had shown it to her, but even still, tears sorung to her eyes, and she had to go in the kitchen and grip the counter to try to push them away and remind herself that this was not like when she was little. She wasn't packing because her yet another foster family didn't want her, she was packing because she was going to start a new chapter of her life with her son and the man she loved.

"Love?" Killian walked in and asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Her back was to him and she reached up to brush a tear away. "You go help David load the truck and I'll be down in a second."

"No." The word came softly. "Your mother went to do that. I got sent to figure out why you are upset which is pointless, because I already know why you are upset."

Emma didn't respond, except if you counted a few sniffles.

"Love, you are not being abandoned like before. I know you and know that you are having flashbacks right now, but it's my job to chase them away."

"I'm not having flashbacks." She muttered.

"I know that I'm nothing but a pirate, but do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

She let him, but did not look into his eyes.

"Love..." He started to warn.

"Fine, you want an answer? Yes, I expect you to believe that! Because if you do this whole thing will be much easier and you will not look at me like I'm incapable of this because I am! And I'm not insane! So please, just go help and let me deal with this on my own."

Killian frowned. "Nobody looking at you like you are incapable of doing this, and nobody is going to look at you any differently...Hey, look at me..." He took her face in his good hand forcing her to look at him with her tear filled eyes. "I love you. Your parents love you and we are all going to be here as long as you want us to be. Abandonment is not even in our vocabulary. Now we our going to go downstairs, with your lad and drive to our new home, and unpack our stuff, and everything will be okay, because Emma, love, you are not eight anymore."

She didn't respond, only stared at him, letting a few more tears escape her eyes which he promptly wiped away.

"I promise, love." He muttered and pulled her even closer to wrap her in a hug.

Being that close to him, she couldn't stop it, and her floodgates opened, soaking his shirt while he just stood there, swaying her back and forth gently. He stood there with her until her tears dried up and she pulled away, sniffling. "All finished, love?" He asked gently, rubbing her arm.

"For now." She felt comfortable enough to admit. "But I'm going to need you tonight." She slightly frowned as she tried to pull herself together. "The night was when it was always the worse."

"And we'll get through it together, love, like always." He kissed her temple gently as they went to join Snow and the others.


	2. First night in the apartment

**A/N: Since I can't give you guys another chapter of The Sweetest of Times this week, I wrote this extra scene for you! Hope you love it! **

"So where are we going to eat dinner? Granny's?" Henry asked, coming out of his room.

"Don't be silly, kid, we're eating here." Emma responded, using Davids razor blade to slice open the tape on an unlabeled box to check what was inside.

"Why?" He asked, eying her confused.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Um...because we don't have a kitchen table...or chairs, or even a couch?" he rolled his eyes.

"Ah but you do have a bed." David proudly. Came from the same room Henry popped out of, swinging a wrench in his hands. "All put together, and. Its not going to budge."

Emma smiled up at him, pushing away the box of towels snow had given them. "Thanks dad" the first priority was Henry's bed. Emma had went out and bought it along with an air mattress for her and Killian. That they had to make use of before they found a bed that they liked.

"No, seriously mom, does the oven even work yet?" Henry looked into the kitchen where Snow was busy putting coffee mugs in the cupboard.

"Of course it does." Emma rolled her eyes "but we are just going to order pizza, do you feel like cooking after all this work?" She chuckled when Henry shook his head. "Plus we can have coffee with it," she joked, glancing with a grin at the new coffee machine her parents bought her when they had asked to get something for the house. Emma said nothing originally, that they didn't have too, that they already helped out enough with helping her out with part of the security deposit and giving her some of their old things they barely used like the towels, but they insisted and told her to think of the one thing she could not live without and she came up with coffee.

Henry scrunched his nose up. "Eww coffee."

David chuckled. "See? That's why the pizza place has soda. Its especially for riff-raff like you."

"Riff-Raff?" Henry looked offended.

David chuckled. "Oh I heard stories about you young man."

"Just because I don't like coffee?!"

Emma groaned. "Dad, don't give him any ideas. The last thing I need is the house to be destroyed because he's hopped up on caffeine. See that coffee maker?" She looked seriously at Henry, pointing. "That's only for people above the age of eighteen."

"Unless Killian needs help working it." Henry smirked. "Then I can touch it because we all know how the handless wonder is with lots of buttons."

"Hey! I heard that lad!" Killian called from the other room.

Emma smirked, not even bothering to chastise him. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he will make sure he knows how to use it that first early morning he has to get up for work"

Snow laughed. "Well, then he should try being a teacher for twenty eight years. I swear my blood was starting to be made out of caffeine."

Emma shook her head and laughed, trusting David and Henry to go order dinner while Snow and her finished putting boxes in their corresponding rooms and Killian continued to hammer away at the nails for Henry's bookshelves. "Need any help?" Emma had smirked, poking her head in after she sent her son and father off.

Killian had grumbled and waved the hammer at her absentmindedly making her laugh and walk off, her freak out from earlier was not forgotten but rather just pushed down. It was nice to have her parents stay and help them unpack and she had a suspicion that was the biggest reason that she wasn't rocking back and forth in tears right now. Like she told Killian earlier, they are going to have to see what it was like when Snow and David went home for the night.

Snow and her had finished and Killian had gave up on the shelves before the boys returned home with the food, so they were stuck leaning up against the walls of the living room, waiting. Emma was running her hands through the designs of the dark gray carpet in the living room, wondering what elses to call it because it wasn't exactly that dark, but it wasn't light enough to show the mud on peoples shoes clearly. She had learned the lesson never to get tan or white carpet a long time ago from a foster parent that thought she could keep five kids off the carpet with their muddy shoes, and thought wrong.

"So got any leads on a job, Killian?" Snow asked innocently, her legs folded beneath her.

Killian shook his head and stretched out a leg. "Not since the last time you asked, but then again I might just take Will's offer and work down at the docks, it's what I know."

Emma rolled her eyes slightly. Not at Killian, who she was the best person to understand that he was in search of something new, now that he had the chance too, but at her mother. If Snow was that concerned about it, she could just hand him a job, she was mayor after all, and even if Snow was going to pull that it wasn't under her area of expertise, Regina would have no problem doing it. Heck, if Emma was that concerned about it, she would have went to Regina herself, but she wasn't. She could support the house under the sheriff's salary. It was Killian who was saying that he wasn't going to be just another 'bump on the log' (an expression he surely got from Henry. "Come home smelling like fish and I will divorce you even before we think about marriage." She laughed, the statement flying out of her mouth without thought.

Killian laughed. "Don't worry love, that's why they invented shower's I think." he absentmindedly leaned over and rubbed her leg as the door opened. "And from what I saw in there, ours is quite nice, we may have to try it out later."

Emma gasped and slapped his hand. "My mother is sitting right there." She got up to help the boys with the pizza, muttering about shameless pirates.

David handed her a bag with two two litters in it and she went to go get four coffee mugs out of the cabinet to drink from and a handful of paper plates that she picked up from the stash at the station specifically for this purpose. David and Henry had set the three pizzas they bought in the middle of the floor, so Emma passed out the supplies and plates and re claimed her spot next to Hook.

"Two pepperoni and one cheese!" Henry told her proudly as she passed her plate to him.

"Stack me up." She said with a smirk, and her son handed her the plate back filled with pizza a moment later while Killian stole her mug to fill it with Pepsi. She took it was a nod of thanks and a smirk and wondered just exactly how long this doting thing would last.

Not very long if she knew her son, but she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

After they got done eating, which the conversation basically only consisted of everyone teasing Snow because she did not like pepperoni, she sighed and checked the time, then proceeded to glance out the window, and then glanced at David. Emma rolled her eyes slightly, she knew what those were tell tale signs off, but her mother played this game practically every time.

"Yeah, we should go relieve Belle of Neal, it's getting late." David took the bait.

"I can just call her, ask for another hour?" Snow frowned, obviously having second thoughts about leaving her daughter here

"No, mom, I'll be fine." Emma got up , tossing her plate aside and holding out a hand to help her up. Go get my brother. You'll both see me tomorrow."

Snow frowned.

"Snow, honey, the whole point of this whole thing is for her to get away from us, so trust me, if we leave her be for a couple hours, she isn't going to get mad, let's go." David came to Emma's rescue.

"But you don't even have a bed yet." Snow frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at the loft until you get furniture?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "We'll be fine mom, its all part of moving to someplace new, trust me, I'm an expert by now." She laughed, wondering about how easy it was to joke about it sometimes. "Plus if it gets to uncomfortable, we'll just shove Henry over and cuddle up with him."

Henry scowled. "No! I don't know where that hook goes when he sleeps!"

Killian chuckled. "I take it off when I sleep lad, you have nothing to worry about."

Henry eyes him suspiciously.

"Well then we'll make Henry sleep on the floor while we sleep in his bed." Emma rolled her eyes. "The point is that we'll be alright. Go. Get Neal. Enjoy the first night you don't have your thirty year old daughter in the living room doing, well, whatever the hell I do."

"Hog the TV?" David suggested.

Emma gasped and chuckled. "I do not! And even if I did, you guys are from the Enchanted Forest, you never had TV! So you can survive without it now."

David scoffed and shook his head. "I can see it now, if we ever go back, she'll be trying to get a whole television set through a portal."

Emma laughed, knowing that her father was strictly joking. "I will not!"

"See? Let her live in denial for a little." he slipped a arm around Snow's waist and started steering her towards the door. "We love you Emma, call if you need anything."

"I will." Emma promised, following them out the door and feeling overly thankful for her father's willingness to deal with her mother. "And we'll stop by tomorrow before we go house shopping."

"We'll look forward to it." David responded, not even letting Snow get a word in edge wise. "Bye!" He said one last time before emma shut the door on them. She sighed, locked the deadbolt and kicked her boots off, leaving them by the door.

"We're going to be really busy tomorrow, kid, you might want to go get some sleep."

Henry looked at her as if she was crazy.

She chuckled. "Okay fine, since it is only eight, but you better go and read your comic books or something before I find some more unpacking to do."

That seemed to be the magic words, and Henry scrambled up, collecting the pizza plates and throwing them away. "Okay, night mom, night Killian!"

Emma ruffled his hair. "Night, kid, lights off at ten, and I will be checking."

Henry rolled his eyes and went down the hall to his half unpacked room.

"Are you really planning on doing some more unpacking, love?" Killian asked, looking up at her from the floor.

She shrugged. "What else is there to do?" She smirked and offered a hand to help him up, laughing. "We don't have a TV yet."

"The horrors." He rolled his eyes and accepted her help.

"You're not kidding." She laughed. "But those clothes in my boxes are not going to put themselves in the closet."

"Actually they could." Killian joked. "I'm pretty sure Regina knows how to do that, you should ask her sometime."

"And what? Get my official laziness award? I don't think so." She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the bedroom. "I'll make you a deal. Why don't you work on blowing up that mattress," she pointed to the box. "While I work on at least getting some of my clothes hung up and then we can go see about that new shower together."

Killian almost flew to the box and slid the tape open with his hook, leaving Emma laughing at his enthusiasm.


	3. Bedtime stories

Regina had seen Killian talking to Henry near a base of a tree. It seemed to be going well, and she didn't want to go through watching him run away from her again, so she choose to walk away quietly and hope the pirate knew what he was doing.

It was late, she was tired, and not to mention quite confused about how her son had been acting that day, so she didn't even bother trying to muster enough money to poof herself back to the house. Instead she decided to do it the old fashioned way, and walk all the way back to the front door of the mansion, her feet practically begging her to kick of her shoes as she opened the door.

That's exactly what she did, not even bothering to pause to pick them up as she made her way through the dimly lighted living room and started to climb the stairs.

Thats when she heard him.

Roland still wasnt sleeping yet, his cries could be heard traveling down the hall and down the stairwell. She sighed and continued climbing, hoping that Robin did not have him in the master bedroom so that she could change and relax.

As she reached the top of the stairs though, she knew that he did infact have him in the bedroom. She sighed, despite knowing about the fact that she told him to use it before she left. She just thought the toddler would be knocked out by now. He sounded like he had a long day, and she remembered Henry at that age was always asleep at eight at the latest and it was now nearly eleven.

"Ah, I thought I heard you come in." Robin gave her a smile from his position on the bed trying to reason with his ornery son.

"I want Uncle John!" Roland was sobbing, having his head buried in the pillows.

Regina offered a tiny smile and went into the closet for a robe.

"We will see him tomorrow night." Robin repeated for probably the thousandth time. "Right now we are staying at Regina's house."

"No Momma." Roland sniffled.

Regina sighed as slipped out of the room and the the bathroom to change without a word, to exhausted for a shower and annoyed that she didn't have her own room. It wasn't that Robin and Roland were not welcomed there, because they most definitely were, she was just...tired.

As she padded back into the room, Roland was now crying about ice cream, and Robin groaned, putting his face in his hands. Regina gently sat on the other side of Roland and gave Robin a sympathetic smile. "In my house there's a rule about ice cream." She started gently. "You can only have ice cream before your bedtime, not after."

"But I did go to bed at bedtime!" he whined. "And then I woke up again! So it's morning now, it don't count." The little boy squirmed around.

Regina chuckled. "Morning? Its no where near morning, little man. Look, its still dark out."

"I cant look." He argued. "Papa said I can't get out of bed and the curtains on the window is closed."

"Oh really?" She smirked, and swished the curtains open with a flick of her hand. "Now look."

Roland did what he was told. "Its the moon." He stared at Regina in awe, knowing she just used magic and had that little kid fear/curiosity about it.

"Right." She nodded. "And moon only come out at...?"

"Night!" He happily filled in the blank.

"And little boys do what at night?"

"Sleep?" He said it hesitantly.

"Such a smart little boy." She swished he hands again, concealing the window as he watched.

"But I dont wanna go to sleep." he wined.

Robin sighed, the first audible noise since they started their conversation.

"What if I tell you a bedtime story?" Regina offered, all but ignoring Robin.

"What about?" Roland asked curiously.

"Anything you want." She shrugged.

Roland grinned. "Being a princess in a castle."

Regina and Robin shared a amused glance. "I wasn't only a princess in a castle, I was a queen."

Roland giggled. "Right, because Snow White was a princess."

Regina nodded. "She was my stepdaughter."

"Whats a stepdaughter?" He asked, snuggling closer to her.

"Well..." She began. "It's like...if I ever marry your daddy, You will be my stepson."

"That's why I call you momma!" He grinned. "Except I'm a boy, so its son!"

Regina nodded. "Right."

"Regina?" from the way his voice sounded she could tell he was getting tired and he was calming down.

"Yes?"

"I hope you marry my daddy."

Regina smiled, stroking his hair, trying to think of something to say. Honestly she was blindsided with the comment. "I do too." She finally whispered.

Roland smiled and grew silent, head now in her lap. After a few minutes of sitting there stroking his curly hair, she finally got up the courage to look up at Robin. "Is he asleep? I cant see his face."

Robin nodded. "Finally. You must be magic."

She smirked. "I just have a way with him, that's all." She carefully scooted down so that she could lay properly. "He's fine." She assured Robin when he shifted to go to move his son. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Regina." His voice was almost a chuckle.

There was another good couple minutes of silence, until he spoke again. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Mmmm?" Regina was already half asleep.

"About the whole marriage thing. Did you mean it?"

Regina smiled into the darkness. "Yes Robin, I wouldn't lie. Of course I would. "

She hear Robin suck in a breath. "Okay." He finally responded. "I'll keep that in mind."

**A/N: I was feeling like writing OutlawQueen/ Regina and Roland tonight! hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Killian's Pancakes

**A/N: This one is the scene that takes place the morning after Henry ran away, when Emma was running around trying to get ready for work (n chapter five/six of The Sweetest of Times), but this time, it's in Killian's point of view.**

Killian woke up with a painful crick in his neck, and it wasn't until he tried to stretch out then he remembered he was on the couch. He sighed, getting up, and wondering if Emma was going to be in better spirits then she was when she had banished him to the couch last night. Well, fine, he banished himself to the couch, but it was only because he knew if he slipped in bed besides her, neither of them would have gotten sleep, choosing to fight instead.

Actually he would be an idiot if he didn't expect a fight this morning, or at least the stony silence of the blonde but he decided to make the morning run as smoothly as he could at least until Henry left for school.

The clock read half past six, meaning that both Emma and Henry should have been getting up soon for school and work. Normally every morning was a big rush filled with raw pop tarts and the blaring television. Killian sort of liked the peace and quiet and the freedom to bend down to the cabinets underneath the counter to get the pancake mix box. Henry and Emma loved pancakes. Emma would make them for Henry every Saturday if she didn't have to go in the station so they would be ecstatic to be eating them on a weekday.

He leaned against the counter, steadying the back of the box, quickly locating the eggs and milk and a large mixing bowl, pouring the measured amount out and adding the milk and mixing it all up. By the time he turned the griddle on on the stove and opened the drawer for a spatula, henry's door opened and two seconds the toilet flushed.

The preteen stumbled out into the kitchen with bed head and his eyes half open. "Killian? Where's Mom? Where's breakfast?"

Killian chuckled. "Mom is in bed and breakfast is about to be on the stove. We are gonna leave mom in bed too. She doesn't have to go to work today so the more she sleeps in, the better."

Henry looked him over. "Okay, as long as we don't have to leave breakfast on the stove because, well, I'm a little hungry."

Killian smirked. "I'm hurrying lad, go get dressed and by the time you come out I'll have them done."

"Are you sure you can do it?" He walked to the counter and peered in the bowl with the batter in it.

Killian rolled his eyes. "I know how to use the stove, lad."

"Even still, maybe I should make the pancakes." Henry tried to reason.

"If you cook the pancakes you will definitely be late for school and just because you mother insisted on teaching me how to drive that yellow death machine, does not mean I actually enjoy it so you can bet your last penny that I wont be driving your arse to school."

Henry huffed. "Fine, but if you burn the house down mom will turn into the Incredible Hulk."

"The Green man?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Henry rolled his eyes. "Emma Smash!" He imitated a slow motion punch.

Killian chuckled. "Get out of here and get dressed." He picked up the bowl and poured a little of the batter onto the griddle watching it cook until he thought it was ready and then flipping it carefully. Henry was right, he had never really cooked them before, but he was always in the kitchen with Emma. She made it look easy, and as he flipped his first one onto a plate, he nodded to himself thinking it really was easy.

After he made his second one, he got a little bit more confident and poured two circles of pancakes on the burner, flipping those perfectly.

And that's when it started to go wrong.

In fact, he didn't even know what exactly went wrong. One second he was watching three pancakes solidify on the burner and the next second they were burning to the bottom, leaving a nasty smell in their wake. He frowned trying to free them from the bottom when Henry obviously smelled his breakfast going downhill and came out with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Whatbarebyoubdoing?" He exclaimed with the brush still in his mouth. "No! Dont do that!" He flung his toothbrush to the counter and quickly reached over and switched the burner off, arm hitting the bowl of batter in the process, sending it tumbling down to splatter all over the floor.

Killian frowned.

"Why in the world weren't you watching them?!" Henry turned on him.

"I was!" He frowned and indicated the small pile of pancakes on the plate. "I thought turning the burner up would make them cook faster."

Henry gave him a look. "Well, it does, but you have to still watch them!"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Lad, I was. I made a mistake. I'm a pirate, it was bound to happen sometime. I'll clean up, you go take that plate and eat and then get off to school. "

"You better clean this up before mom gets up." Henry pulled a face and then went to go crack the living room window to get the smell out of the house.

"I highly doubt your mother is going to turn into a green monster with purple shorts. I don't even think she owns purple shorts." Killian bent down to pick up the bowl that luckily didn't shatter and grabbed the roll of paper towels to clean up the mess.

"You have been reading my comics." Henry accused, going to step over the slop on the floor to get to the plate, grabbing the syrup from the fridge and setting them down on the table. "Ugh! Killian!" He complained after a couple seconds.

Killian looked over and saw Henry holding up a pancake that he cut in half that was still gooey. "Opps, sorry mate." He cringed.

Henry sighed and dumped the contents off the plate in the garbage, reaching up and grabbing a cereal bar from the top of the fridge and heading towards the door. "I would stay to help you clean up, but I have a fun filled day at school. I wonder if Grandma is over her fit yet or not." He shut the door before Killian had a chance to respond.

He sighed as he located the mop in the kitchen closet to finish cleaning the floor and then quickly got to work trying to scrape the burnt on pancake residue off the stove. In the middle of trying to find a new tool for the job seeing as the spatula wasn't working, He started hearing doors opening and shutting down the hall, telling him that Emma was awake.

He chuckled to himself remembering Henrys hulk comment and continued cleaning until Emma walked out of the hallway. "Where are my car keys?" She demanded after exclaiming something under her breath.

He turned around and shrugged, trying not to give any reaction to her appearance this morning. "Should be on the table, love." It was where she dropped them everyday. He frowned again, debating on if he should bring up that she was told to take the day off.

"Yeah except it's obvious they're not." She sighed, walking around into the kitchen and raising an eyebrow at his mess and the smell.

"I was trying to make breakfast and,,,,you know, this bloody thing..." He mummbled in explanation.

"So you tried to burn the house down?" She looked at the griddle amised.

"Only until Henry got up and banished me from the kitchen." Killian admitted. "So I did not burn down the apartment and I tried to make breakfast for you, love. The fact that the evidence is still here and the fact that I got bested by a fifteen year old and modern technology...again should not be a factor here."

"Fourteen" She corrected. "His birthday is not until next week, and ….just have this cleaned up by tonight, okay?" She started towards the door without waiting for him to respond.

"Wait, where are you going?" Killian objected.

"Where I always go." Emma paused to take one last scanning look for her keys.

"Without your car?" He frowned, setting the spatula down, half thinking about using the necessary force to restrain her. She shouldn't be walking or having a full day of work right now.

Emma shrugged. "I can walk, my legs aren't broke, knock on wood, and plus David should have his truck if we have to go on any high speed chases, which if we should, I'll be sure to call you. Plus, you say love too much for this early in the morning."

He sighed, knowing that trying to stop her was going be a battle especially with the aura she was putting off. "Okay love." He responded but she was already gone. "I love you."

He shook his head, finishing off the kitchen quickly, while thinking of what to do for Emma when she got home from work. Candlelight dinner? Was Henry spending the night with them tonight? He raked his brain, trying to remember on the way to the bathroom

He bit his lip, resolving to just text Emma and ask her later by the time he turned on the tap , catching sight of the rubbish bin. Actually what caught his eyes was Emma's hairbrush laying on top of all the paper. He chuckled a little wondering what the hell it was doing in there and resolving to give her the best night ever that night.


End file.
